Sześć Wielich Smoków
Sześć Wielkich Smoków Eliatropów '' . ''Istoty te zaliczają się do świata dwunastu w serialu Wakfu jak i grze o tym samym tytule. 'Opis:' Pochodzenie tych stworzeń jest owiane tajemnicą. Wiadomo jednak że wykluwają się z jaj zwanych dofusami wraz z bliźniaczym eliatropem. Jeśli smok umrze wraca do jaja i ponownie się wykluwa w nowym wcieleniu. Smoki są silnie związane ze swoim braćmi. Zwykle osiągają gigantyczne rozmiary, poza Elfrimem thumb|290px|Sześć smoków który jest niewiele większy od człowieka .Smoków jest sześć a nazywają się Adamai, Phaeris , Grugaloragan, Baltazar, Elfrim i Shinonome. Każde z nich pełniło inną funkcę. 'Moce:' *'Powrót do Dofusa- '''jest to jedna z najważniejszych smoczych umiejętności. Gdy smok umiera jego dusza i energia wraca do jaja. Jednak by mógł się wykluć ponownie dofus musi być kompletny czyli bliźniak też musi się tam znajdować. Jajo na wyklucie może czekać tysiące lat aż będzie kompletny lub będzie miał dość mocy. Po wykluciu jednak smok i eliatrop nic nie pamiętają ze swojego poprzedniego życia. Wyjątkiem są Qilby i jego smocza siostra Shinonome. *'Zmiana formy-''' smok zależnie od swego poziomu mocy może zmieniać kształt. Zwykle przybiera postać człekopodobną by się nie wyróżniać, mogąc jednocześnie nadal ziać ogniem i używać swoich mocy. Najlepiej znanym przykładem był Grugaloragan,czarny smok . Mógł być Krakenem i człowiekiem. Adamai,biały smok mógł zmienić się w małą ośmiernicę, kamiennego potwora, małego ptaszka czy latającego dużego żuka. thumb|334px|Czarny smok w ludzkiej formie z kulami ognia *'Zianie ogniem- '''nie tyle co moc, co umiejętność którą posiadają wszystkie smoki. Są to zwykle bardzo potężne strumienie ognia, zdolne topić skały. W człekokształtnej formie smoki jednak mogą tworzyć kule ognia za pomocą dłoni czy ziać z ust. Młode smoki potrafią wytworzyć jedynie niewielkie strumienie, ale i tak potrafią być niebezpieczne. *'Zawrotna prędkość-''' gady są potwornie szybkie. Zawdzięczają to głównie dzięki swoim skrzydłom i swojej wielkiej mocy. Nie sposób im uciec. Osiągają ogromne prędkości po mimo swoich rozmiarów i są w stanie dogonić swoich braci którzy używają teleportacji. Niesamowite jest jednak to że są w stanie latać z zawrotną prędkością w kosmosie. *'Ogromna moc-' są bardzo potężne , nawet stary i schorowany osobnik ma tyle mocy by zniszczyć całą wyspę wywołując przy tym wybuchy wulkanu. Zniszczenie zamku nie sprawia im żadnego problemu. Dwa smoki mogą bardzo długo walczyć w przestworzach przeciw sobie. Przez to ciężko dobić takiego gada. *'Komunikacja-' bez problemu posługują się ludzką mową, potrafią nawet nawiązywać więź telepatyczną ze swoimi braćmi. Mają nawet swój własny język który dosłownie sam się czyta. thumb|322px|smoczy alfabet *'Wyczuwanie energi-' chodzi głównie o wyczuwanie energii życiowej innych istot. Dzięki temu wiedzą kto jest w pobliżu i czy jest istotą żywą. Potrafią nawet stwierdzić czy dana osoba ma w sobie dobro.' ' 'Pozostałe informację:' *Obecnie żyją cztery wielkie smoki, Phearis,Baltazar, Adamai i Grugaloragan. Pozostałe czekają na wyklucie w dofusach. *Smoki mogą żyć nawet tysiąc lat bez ponownego wykluwania się. *Wszytskie są ze sobą spokrewnione gdyż są rodzeństwem. *Ich bliźniaki to: Yugo który jest bratem Adamai , Chibi który jest bratem Grugala,Gilp który jest bratem Baltazara, Qilby który jest bratem Shinonome,Mina która jest siostrą Phearisa oraz Nora którą jest siostrą Elfima. *Dofusy są strzeżone przez strażników do tego wyznacz ocznych lub przez same smoki. Jaja często są gdzieś ukryte i są ogromnym źródłem energii. *Adamai wraz ze swoim bratem byli władcami swego ludu. 'Występowanie' *Gra Dofus *Gra Wakfu *Serial animowany z 2008 o tytule Wakfu *Gra Island of Wakfu Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postaci z uniwersum